Marley-Unique Relationship
The Marley-Unique Relationship, more commonly known as Marlique, is the friendship between Marley Rose and Wade "Unique" Adams. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel Unique approaches Marley with the other members of the New Directions as they apologize for making fun of Millie, her mother. Both girls are slushied by Bobby, Kitty and Phil and thus "officially" initiated into the glee club. Britney 2.0 Unique tells Marley that as the new girls of the glee club, they should be friends. She asks Marley if she has her eyes on anyone, to which she replies that she likes Jake. Unique warns her that Jake has been seen with many girls from the school already, which leads to the performance of Womanizer ''in the gym with Tina as they're watched by Jake. After the performance, Jake says that he and Marley should hang out sometime. Marley agrees, but Unique seems disappointed. The Role You Were Born to Play Marley and Unique are in the girl’s restroom discussing their ideal roles for the musical. When Unique confides in Marley that she wants to play Rizzo, she encourages him to audition. While Sue mocks Unique with transphobic comments, she tries to find a mean nickname for Marley, but is unable to. After standing up to Sue, Marley and Unique perform ''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) as their audition song for Grease, strengthening their friendship. Glease After Kitty initially refuses to let Unique go to her slumber party, Marley insists she will not go unless Unique can. Thanksgiving When Unique returns presenting femininely, Marley is glad to see her before Sectionals starts. Marley is confused though, because Unique's parents doesn't allow him to perform presenting femininely. Unique tells Marley that she can't let them control her true self. Marley is happy that Unique can be true to herself and be who she wants and can be happy at the same time and wish she could be the same. Though after, Unique re-assures her. Swan Song Unique and the rest of New Directions give Marley food in the choir room, Unique telling everyone to give Marley her space and rest her. After New Directions' initial loss at Sectionals, for the first time, Finn calls them to meeting after finding out that they've separated into other clubs in the school. When Tina leaves the auditorium stage and one-by-one the members of New Directions leave, Unique looks at Marley and contemplating whether to leave her, but eventually, she does, leaving Marley and Finn alone. Sadie Hawkins Marley and Unique dance in Tell Him with the New Directions Girls. They also sing a duet of Locked Out of Heaven in the Gymnasium with the rest of the New Directions Girls. (except Kitty). Naked They can be seen watching the guys perform Centerfold/Hot In Herre, dancing and singing together as they sit next to each other. Diva Marley defends Unique when Tina insults her at the beginning of the episode. They perform in the Diva performance together with Tina, Blaine, Brittany and Kitty. Girls (and Boys) on Film For the mash-up competiton, the two take the leads on Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl. Songs Duets Marley-and-unique-marley-rose-32915060-625-417.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (The Role You Were Born To Play) Looh.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Sadie Hawkins) Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *They were both slushied in The New Rachel by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. *Despite them being best friends, Unique still joins in with the rest of the girls when Kitty teases Marley performing Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee. Gallery 012~230.jpg Marlique.JPG 013~205.jpg marlique_.jpg 0976.jpg Glee blow.jpg Blow Me (One Last Kiss).JPG Images423423432.jpg Unknownwe34234e23e.jpg Dfdsfsdfds.jpg Duetuniqueandmarley.gif Looh.jpg Tumblr md7h3octft1qj8xp7o1 250.gif marley wade.jpg Marliquein Naked marlique.jpg Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo6 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo5 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo3 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo2 250.gif Tumblr mdm5bdJzuR1r8d79lo1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships